


Visions Brought Us Together and Nothing Will Tear Us Apart

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slight Frottage, Teasing, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sees a vision of him and Arthur together that he could scarcely believe was real. But when have his visions ever been wrong? Merlin fights it at first, but when he sees that the feeling is mutual, both men finally give in to their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions Brought Us Together and Nothing Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a collaboration effort between myself and an Omegle stranger. I wrote for Arthur and they wrote for Merlin. They gave the prompt, so this was their story idea. I just realized that this is my first story for this fandom and I was appalled because Merthur is one of my favorite ships. I hope you enjoy it lovelies!

It wasn’t very often that a vision came to him outside of the crystal cave, but it had happened before. Staring off into the water in a bowl, Merlin saw the figures plain as day as they moved throughout the scene. His brow furrowed as he concentrated, never picturing something so clear. Lips parted, Merlin’s breathing quickened as he watched, his cheeks turning a slight tinge of red. He was only jerked out of the vision when he heard that familiar voice shout his name, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face him. That face, which mere moments ago, was masked with pleasure was now displaying annoyance in front of him. “Um, sorry, I was just…. Cleaning… the bowl…” He trailed off, still trying to gather his thoughts.

"Tell me, does the bowl always flatter you so, or do you make a habit of blushing like a girl?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he pretended the color on Merlin's cheeks didn't suit him. He had been calling the other man for about two minutes before he finally just got up from his seat at his desk and tried to shake Merlin out of his trance. It happened occasionally, when the man got lost in his thoughts. "Perhaps if you spent less time flirting with pottery and more time finishing your chores, you could actually go out and spend time with real people," Arthur commented loftily as he made his way back towards his desk where maps and reports lay strewn about, "Not tonight of course, seeing as you've not cleaned my formal wear like I've asked you to. The celebration is tomorrow you know." Arthur didn't particularly feel like celebrating. His birthday wasn't the happiest occasion anymore, but it made his knights happy so he suffered through it.

Clearing his throat and moving away from the water, Merlin collected the king's robes with a sigh and started out of the room, not taking one look back. His visions always came true, no matter how hard he tried to stop them, that always seem to only encourage them. One thing he was certain of though, was that if he didn't spend much time around the king, there was no way it was going to happen. As he started to wash the clothes, a mindless task really, his thoughts drifted and the vision came back to him again, in flashes, throwing him back and onto the floor, panting as his cheeks turned red again. This was getting serious, and he had to do something about it, but on the same hand, he didn't really feel like telling Gaius about this either. When his chores were finished he brought everything back to the king, laying out his clothes and moving towards the door before turning around. "Will there be anything else Sire?" He questioned, hands behind his back.

"No, that'll be all, Merlin," Arthur said, waving him off distractedly as he peered down at a map in his hands. Seconds later, before the servant had a chance to leave the room, he changed his mind. "Wait, come here," he called, brows furrowed in concentration. He waited until Merlin stood beside him to continue. "There have been reports of bandit raids on these three outlying villages," Arthur said, pointing to each one with his finger, "There are two other villages less than a twenty minute ride away. Why have the bandits avoided them? Why focus on these three that will soon bleed dry?" He had been puzzling over it all day and had suddenly thought that Merlin may have an idea since he had grown up very near to that region. He wanted to solve this problem swiftly and prove that he was the king that all his people hoped he would be.  
Stranger: Looking down at the map he was glad to hear that it was not his home town that the king spoke of, though rather close. He knew the real reason the bandits dare not go near his home was because of him, but that was a fact he could not share with the other. "Crops, Sire. They know these three towns are the most prosperous. While the others have some, they do not have enough for the bandits to waste their time gathering from them." It was partially true, the other half still a secret. Standing up he took a step back, not wanting to get to close to the other. His skin was crawling on edge, desperate to get out of that room for the night. "Anything else Sire?" Slowly inching his way back towards the door, Merlin was ready to sprint this time.

"Stoke the fire while you're here," Arthur requested, making marks on the maps and circling things in reports to corroborate what Merlin had said. Crops and such things were not plotted on maps unless they were farms of a large magnitude. He had been searching the map for something he would have never found. He pulled up the reports of yield from the year before from under his pile of papers and saw that those three villages were indeed the most prosperous. He would have to send knights down to ward of the bandits and protect the people since this was not something he could fix. The villagers had been cursed with fertile land and that was not something that Arthur would fault them. He put down the papers and rubbed his eyes, a small yawn escaping him. "Prepare me for bed," Arthur commanded tiredly, feeling too lazy to do it himself.

Freezing in his spot as he stoked the fire, Merlin's heart stopped. This was too much, too close to what he had envisioned, he couldn't have this happen now. Standing and clearing his throat, Merlin's paled as he looked to the other, tugging at his scarf. "Sir?" Voice cracking, he stuttered as he started walking backwards, flashes of the vision coming to him as he processed the King's request. "I do not think.... I'm suddenly feeling rather ill, I think I should go and see Gaius," Stumbling over his own words, Merlin bumped into the wall, scooting to the side till his found the door, his hand searching for the handle as he flashed a nervous smile over at the other. "Good night sire," He stated before finding the handle and pulling the door open.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned as the other man paled and stumbled about, "Merlin!" He had never been so blatantly lied to before for seemingly no reason. Arthur considered following Merlin, but his company was clearly unwanted. He tried to think over the things he had done in the few days previous but he couldn't think of anything so out of the ordinary that Merlin would come to be offended and not want to be near him. Arthur sighed, and resolved that he would discuss it the next morning when Merlin came in to dress him for the day. Pushing away from his desk, Arthur readied for bed on his own, worry and uncertainty sitting like a stone in his stomach.

Closing the door behind him, Merlin let out a sigh before turning around and seeing Gaius sat up at the table. Straightening out, he passed him and grabbed a bowl of soup. "You didn't have to wait up for me," He smiled, trying to act normal as he took a seat across from the older man. Gaius said nothing, just stared him down with one brow raised, a look Merlin was all to familiar with. Rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, Merlin thought for a moment before saying anything. "I had a vision, while I was in Arthurs chambers. It was about Arthur and I...." The scene played in his mind again, his cheeks heating up. He wasn't sure he could actually say it out loud. "Gaius, I can't be alone with him, my visions always come true, I'm not sure what to do."   
"You always figure these things out Merlin. Perhaps a good nights rest will help you," The physician suggested. Nodding, Merlin finished his dinner and thanked him before laying down on his bed, having a difficult time falling asleep.

Arthur woke early for once, having forgotten to close his drapes the night before. Merlin usually did that, but now there was light shining directly onto his face, making Arthur groan. After stubbornly keeping his eyes closed for a few minutes, Arthur conceded that he would not be getting anymore sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and went over to his doorway. Pushing the door open, he motioned to the guard that stood watch at the end of the hall. "Fetch Merlin for me," Arthur said with a yawn, "And make sure he brings breakfast with him." The guard nodded once and bowed. "Yes, Sire," he said, before turning around and heading off to do as Arthur had asked. The king headed back into his room and filled a small glass with water from the pitcher that always remained full in his room. After quenching his thirst, he went to lay back down on his bed, above the covers, to relax until Merlin came to dress him.

He awoke to hear Gaius knocking on his door, saying that Arthur's guards were told to fetch him. Groaning he called back that he would be up in just a minute. Running a hand over his face, he realised what was ahead of him and what he was going to have to do upon entering the kings chambers. It took him longer than normal to get ready and grab breakfast, dreading that he would have to see Arthur and dress him that morning. "Good morning Sire," His voice was quiet as he set the plate of food down on the table, refusing to look over at the other, instead looking down at the ground. Arthur was bound to notice him acting differently, he just hoped the other wouldn't mention it, or would blow it off.

Now this was completely strange. Merlin was acting quiet and respectful, almost like a real servant, and that was just not normal at all. The other man usually had no qualms with shoving Arthur out of bread and pushing a piece of bread into the king's mouth and calling it breakfast. Arthur was sure that his confusion showed on his face, but it didn't seem to matter as Merlin wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the floor, something Arthur knew wasn't all that interesting since the man had scrubbed it more than once. "What is the matter with you?" Arthur finally asked, getting out of bed and going to stand in front of Merlin, who was still avoiding his gaze, "First you lie to me last night for no reason that I can see, and now you won't even look at me? Have I done something to offend you? Are you actually sick, because this is certainly not the Merlin I know." Arthur clamped his lips shut before he could say more and perhaps allude to any further feelings he may or may not have about the other man. This was not the time for that.

Closing his eyes and cursing his luck, he wished that the other would have just left it. "I just haven't felt myself recently, sorry Sire." He muttered, still not looking up at the other and moving to grab the other's clothes. "You should get ready. Big day ahead." Trying to act more like himself, Merlin moved about the room, busying himself with anything he could find so as not to have the other question him any more than he already had. When he ran out of things to mess with, he stopped and looked back to the king who hadn't moved at all and was still staring over to him. "I'm sorry Sire, have I missed something?" Merlin questioned, his brow raising as he looked to the other, his heart fluttering as the vision flashed across his eyes of Arthur in his bed. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to ignore it.

Arthur had been unable to move as he watched Merlin putter around the room. The man was clearly desperate to pretend as though nothing was wrong, but his actions were transparent and they hurt Arthur. Though he very rarely voiced it, he did consider himself and Merlin friends at the very least, if not more. He trusted the other man implicitly and would lay down his life to keep him safe, as Merlin had done for him more than once. When Merlin finally stopped for a moment and turned to look at Arthur, the king stepped towards him. When they were standing face to face, he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You know you can trust me, Merlin," Arthur said quietly, "For all my jabs and horseplay, you do know that you can trust me with anything don't you?" He wanted Merlin to know that whatever was bothering him, Arthur would gladly try to assist him if he could, even if it was just lending an ear to listen.

Backing up slightly when the other walked towards him, Merlin swallowed hard when Arthur laid his hands on his shoulder. Why was the king making this so difficult? Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Furrowing his brow and biting down on his lower lip, Merlin faced away, not wanting to be that close and look at the other. Had he not been so close to a wall, and closer to the door he might have slipped out of Arthurs grasp and off back to his home, but he knew there would be little chance of escaping the other from his current position. "Arthur, please," He muttered, his voice pleading as he looked the other way, hoping the other would understand. It wasn't that he didn't care for Arthur, or hadn't thought of him in that way, but he knew what it would mean for them, and how it would affect Camelot, and he couldn't risk it.

Arthur was growing frustrated, but he tried not to let it show. He wasn't good at this. Growing up, people had always just handed him friendship. Why wouldn't they? He was the crown prince, after all. He had never had to work towards making and maintaining a friendship before, and he had no idea if he was even doing anything right. Still, he wanted Merlin to know that he spoke the truth. "Merlin, please look at me," Arthur requested, and when the other man didn't, Arthur took his free hand and gently gripped Merlin's chin, turning him to face Arthur. He pushed away the feeling he got in his chest when he looked at Merlin this close, looked at his dark eyelashes against pale skin, his bright eyes and his full lips. This was not the time, and honestly it may never be the time but Arthur could learn to live with that. "You can trust me, Merlin," Arthur repeated softly, willing the other man to see the sincerity in his face, "With anything."

Shuddering as he felt the others hand under his chin, his lids fluttered as he looked to Arthur, licking his lips and trying to calm his heightened breathing. Everything was so inviting, and Arthur was so tempting, but he just couldn't, it wasn't fair to Arthur, wasn't fair to Camelot and wasn't fair to himself. Scrunching his eyes closed his willed the visions to go away, to stop taunting his thoughts as he stood this close to the king, breathing heavily through his nose. "Arthur," Tone quiet and soft, he waited, fighting back the urge to give in, "I can't.... I wish I could but I can't... this isn't fair. I can't, not for you, not for Camelot. They come first, your people. Not me." As soon as he said it, he knew it was too much.

Arthur's brows furrowed as he listened to Merlin speak, almost as though they were trying to meld into one. He took a half-step closer, almost without realizing, leaving less than a foot of space between them. "Merlin, what are you talking about?" he questioned, head tilting to the side, using the opportunity of Merlin's eyes being closed to let his gaze flicker over the other man's face, lingering on his lips without meaning to. Arthur's mind was working, putting together pieces that made hope rise in his chest but he squashed it down. There was no way that Merlin could possibly mean what Arthur wanted him to mean. It was just his own wishful thinking. Still, he could feel that hope struggling to make itself known. The longer Arthur stood there, the more he wanted to close the remaining few inches between them, but he wouldn't force that on Merlin. He couldn't. "Merlin," Arthur said softly, the word coming out much more pleading than he meant it to.

When he opened his eyes he realised that the king was closer than he had been, gaze tracing over his features. Shaking his head nervously and backing up, Merlin hit the wall, his hands spread against the stone as he tried to figure out what to do and how to get out of this. "Arthur, please. Your people need you, we can't," he started, looking around. The king was far too close and concentrated on his eyes for him to be able to use magic. His voice was getting more desperate as he realised Arthur knew what he was on about and was stepping closer. "No, Arthur, we can't," It was so hard to fight against this, do what was right, when all he wanted to do was give in, but he couldn't do that yet, he had come so far.

We can't. That's all Merlin kept saying. /We/ can't. The hope in his chest returned with full force as he looked at Merlin. He could see the war in his eyes, fighting with what it seemed he wanted and what he thought was the right thing. Why couldn't they be one in the same. "Tell me, Merlin," Arthur said, stepping closer, "Am I not the king of Camelot?" He didn't wait for Merlin to answer as he continued. "Do I not make the laws that preside over these lands?" He took another step, now even closer than they had been before. "Do I not have the will to decide what I can and cannot do?" Arthur was taking an immense chance here, placing his soul bare for Merlin to see. He took a final step closer, close enough that he could feel the heat of Merlin's body, but they were still not touching. "All that's left is for you to decide," Arthur murmured, leaning in so that there was but a hair's width between their lips. Still, he would not close that final distance. That was for Merlin to decide on his own.

When he opened his eyes he realized that the other had stepped closer, so close that he could feel the other's hot breath on his skin. Shuddering, Merlin wanted nothing more than to place his hands on the man's chest and let the vision occur, and the more he fought it the harder the scene haunted his thoughts. "Arthur I...." He muttered, his voice pleading, for what though he wasn't sure. This had to be the one vision that he had that wasn't completely horrific and it was the one he was fighting the most with. After a few more tired moments of contemplation, and realising there was no way out, Merlin sighed and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pressing his lips firmly against the others. A light sparked within him as he did, setting his whole being on fire as he felt the other against him.

Arthur could scarcely begin to describe the ecstasy he felt when Merlin finally leaned in to kiss him. It felt as though his entire body had been struck my lightening, every nerve standing on end. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him close so that they were flush against one another. He tilted his head just enough so that their lips fit together more easily and kissed Merlin back with a passion and desire that he hadn't known existed inside of him. He kissed like a drowning man and Merlin was a fresh breath of air. His hands clenched into fists in the fabric of Merlin's shirt and he pressed the other man into the wall as they kissed. He tried not to push things too quickly, unsure of what Merlin was ready for, but he hinted at deepening the kiss, though he was content to continue as they were.

Breathing hitched as he felt the wall behind him once more, Merlin parted his lips allowing the other to enter, doing the same. Tasting and teasing every last bit of the other, his hand wandered up into those golden locks, entertaining his fingers in them. He could feel the heat from the other pressing against him and knew it was coming, everything that he had saw. Breaking the kiss, Merlin looked up to the other, lips swollen and red, breathing rapid and shallow. "Arthur," he shuddered, not sure what exactly he wanted, but needing to say the other's name. He had never imagined that his destiny to protect and be with Arthur would ever lead him to this, and it was something that was a taboo, and forbidden. Not only did he have magic, which Arthur knew nothing of, but he was in love with a man, the king no less.

"Merlin," Arthur responded, saying the other man's name in the same way that he had said his own. He gave them both a moment to catch their breath, looking over Merlin as the lust inside him grew. Yes, he had seen the manservant breathless and panting before, but he had never been the direct cause. It had never been coupled with kiss-swollen lips that the king was sure matched his own. He knew what they were doing wasn't actually the right thing. He knew that many would consider it a travesty, but he couldn't make himself care. Not when Merlin was in his arms, not when the one thing he had been dreaming of had suddenly become a possibility. Being with Merlin, no matter how it was not an accepted practice, was something that Arthur wanted more than anything. He would rewrite history if he had to, change the laws and make it so. Now that he knew Merlin wanted him as well, there would be little to hold him back.

God, the way that man said his name, the way it dripped from his lips, Merlin could think of nothing more than wanting to have Arthur ride him until they were worn out and not able to attend the festivities that night. "Take me," He growled, leaning up for another kiss and pressing himself against the king, hoping he was getting his message out there loud and clear. Merlin felt those strong hands grasp him just under his arse and lift him up, his legs automatically wrapping around the other's waist. As he was set down on the bed, Merlin looked up as the other stripped off his night trousers and shirt, tossing them aside and crawling up to straddle him.

Evidently, Merlin was completely on board. In contract to his earlier actions, once Arthur was straddling Merlin, he leaned down to give the other a gentle kiss. Unlike the quick work he had made of his own clothes, he removed Merlin's slowly and carefully, kissing each spot of revealed skin as he peeled more fabric away, watch the way that Merlin's breathing would hitch and the way his muscles would contract in anticipation. "Never imagined you'd be so receptive," Arthur mumbled against Merlin's skin, more to himself than to anything else as he kissed his way back up to Merlin's lips, nipping the skin here and there to leave little marks that would remind Merlin of what they'd done.

Arthur was such a tease, kissing his skin slowly and meticulously as he took his shirt and trousers off. Feeling exposed for the first time in front of the king, Merlin watched hesitantly as the other kissed his way back up, the heat from the other's skin pressing against him, running over his aching erection. "Please, Arthur," He whimpered, placing his hands on the other man's shoulder and feeling Arthur's impressive length press against his own. Having never done anything like this before, Merlin wasn't 100 percent sure what they were to do, he only had a rough idea. Somehow he hoped that Arthur would have a clue, but he guessed that the man might be in the dark just as much as he was.

This was where it got... complicated. Arthur had heard multiple stories from his knights around the campfire about the women they had bedded, and they all followed a basic protocol. The only problem here was that Merlin did not possess the same parts as a woman and nor did he himself. He wasn't really sure how they were meant to fit together and he supposed that he would have to look into that at a later date. Right now, he just cursed his unpreparedness. For now, he would have to go with what felt good. The way that Merlin's own erection was lightly pressing against his own felt good, so there couldn't be anything wrong with more of that. Arthur licked a strip up his palm before lowering himself a little more to align their lengths before taking them both into his hand, a groan of pleasure escaping him when he did. He pressed his lips sloppily against Merlin's as he began to move his hand in slow pulls up and down.

A moan escaped his lips as his lids fluttered shut, lips parted as he threw his head back in pleasure. "Ah! God, Arthur!" He groaned, bucking his hips up into the touch. Who knew any of this could feel as good as it did, and whatever Arthur was onto, he was going in the right direction. Merlin could feel the heat pool in his groin, the sensation building with every upstroke. Wrapping his arms around the the man's shoulders, Merlin could do nothing more but hold on and listen to the delicious noises that the other was making. He only hoped that no one became alarmed by the noises that were being produced and rushed in to find them in such a compromising position. Grinding up against Arthur again, Merlin made a choked sound as he knew he was getting close, it wouldn't be long before he hit the edge.

Arthur had never found pleasure like this before in any of his sexual experiences, whether they be half-hearted, unfinished fumbles in the dark with some grateful maiden or with himself late at night when he needed release. The sounds coming from Merlin's lips were delicious and Arthur wanted to hear them for the rest of his life. He upped the pace of his hand, pressing closer as he moved faster. He wished he could touch Merlin more, but his other arm was busy supporting him above the other man so that he wouldn't fall on top of him and crush him. "God, Merlin," Arthur moaned, "You're gorgeous." He really was too. His pale skin was flushed with lust and desire, his pupils were blown, and his lips swollen. Precum dripped steadily from Merlin's erection and Arthur used it to their advantage. He could feel his own climax approaching, but he wanted to make sure that Merlin was taken care of first. He moved his hips, working on instinct as he thrust into his own hand, his length dragging along Merlin's.

Back arching off of the bed and head buried in the crick on Arthur's neck, Merlin could feel himself dancing along the edge up until the other dragged himself along his length. The sound was muffled against the other's skin, but it was a cry of pleasure as his own movements became disjointed and ragged, trying to hold himself up until the other had finished. His whole body shook and he could feel the sticky heat between them. "Arthur please, finish for me," He stuttered, pulling back to look at the other through heavy lids, and then it happened. The scene from his vision of Arthur in bed over top of him, moaning and scrunching his eyes as he finished, the sound echoing throughout the chamber.

Arthur had thought he had more willpower than this, but apparently not. The moment that Merlin had requested he finish, his release shot out of him and a loud moan slipped from his lips, far louder than he should have seeing as there were guards at the end of the hall. Despite how boneless and sated he felt, Arthur continued to hold himself up and stroke Merlin's erection, removing his own cock as it became too sensitive to be touched. "Sire, are you alright?" a guard called from the other side of the door. "I'm fine," Arthur called back, his voice sounding deliciously wrecked, but he did not take his eyes off of Merlin or stop his movements. He didn't want to miss a second.

Shaking under the other, Merlin reached down and grabbed the other's hand, bringing it back up and pulling the other in tight, wanting to just feel him close. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment that they had, knowing that after this it wasn't going to be as easy as they wanted it to be. Peppering soft kisses on the top of Arthur's head, Merlin finally caught his breath and calmed himself down, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep and stay there for the rest of the day. He knew that wasn't possible, seeing as the festivities were going to take place that day, but he wanted it more than anything right now.

Arthur stayed with Merlin for a moment before kissing him softly and moving to stand. His legs shook slightly, but he wasn't about to let himself fall over like an idiot. He grabbed a random cloth and stuck it in the water pitcher, using it to clean himself up before going over and doing the same to Merlin. "Don't want to be sticky," he mumbled as he climbed back into the bed. He knew that he had to make an appearance at his own party, but that wasn't for a couple of hours yet. For now, Arthur just pulled Merlin close and murmured something about taking a short nap. He knew that what they were going to do wasn't going to be easy, but it was certainly going to be worth it.


End file.
